maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Blizzardmark
Blizzardmark TN Large Town (north) Corruption +0; Crime +4; Economy -3; Law -2; Lore +0; Society +0 Qualities prosperous, rule of might, superstitious Danger 25; Disadvantage hunted Government council Population 3,300 people (1,500 human, 1,000 dwarves, 800 other) Notable NPCs Mighty Council Chieftain Agroolan Cinderscar TN old male human barbarian 6/ranger 4 Snowseer Tiun Icicleclaw CN male venerable yeti oracle (winter mystery) 3 Beast Hunter Iatruun Mountainheart NE middle aged male dwarf ranger 6/horizon walker 3 The Claws of the Glacier CN fey griffon Marketplace Base Value 2,600 gp; Purchase Limit 15,000 gp; Spellcasting 3rd Minor Items 3d4; Medium Items 2d4; Major Items 1d4 During the Cinderback Invasion, a huge number of caravans-all containing various nomadic families-were ambushed, with many innocent women and children falling victim. While they fled to the God's Glacier, they were welcomed into a settlement and were safeguarded by an unusual ally in the form of yetis. Once the Invasion was over, the nomads decided to stay in the settlement-calling it Blizzardmark, to honor those yeti who risked their lives to defend them-and have thus made an alliance with the Yeti Confederation. The town is ruled by a council that consists of two dwarves, two yetis, and two humans-with the leader of the council, Agroolan Cinderscar, the great grandson of the very man who named the town, keeping track of defense, economics and food preserves. He is as good of a leader as he is a good fighter-despite being a staggering 60 years of age, he is still a powerful beserker, and every young warrior in the town gives great respect for the man. There is question about who will be the heir to the leader of councils, but for now they are content with not worrying about it until Agroolan goes to his deathbed. The adviser to the council is an old, silver furred yeti by the name of Tiun Icicleclaw; the son of the yeti chief who gave defense to the nomadic victims of the Cinderback Invasion nearly a thousand years ago. He is an extremely old individual, thought to be nearly 900 years old at least-how he has managed to live so long is a mystery even to the other yetis. They do say though that any yeti who gains the divine power to see and hear the very ice, snow and winds can live through scores of winters before becoming one with the Glacier in the distance. His age has most definitely shown-he is frail, rarely travels, and is constantly exhausted. Despite this, he still continues to give advice to the council on any troubles. The biggest of all troubles, as of now, is that the town-and about 20 miles around it-has been the hunting grounds for a very powerful but oddly whimsical fire red griffon that is called The Claws of the Glacier; claimed to have unusual magical talents, including temporarily blinding any who dare to get close to him, having feathers that resist normal weapons, and being able to disappear into thin air. He has been a menace to the town for several years, and Agroolan has desperately searched for any who can bring the beast down. Nearly two dozen hunters have came to try and slain the beast, but so far all have failed and lost their lives; now one dwarf, the short tempered and somewhat violent individual Iatruun Mountainheart, has been tracking the griffon for nearly 4 years, and has seen other hunters downed by the creature. He has now made the hunt personal-outright refusing any reward he will get for bringing the griffon's head-when, on his 3rd hunt, his adoptive human daughter and hunting apprentice, Miaran, was slashed in the face and fell down a 400 foot drop to her death. While many in the town fear the Claws of the Glacier, they don't think it truly means any malice in its attacks-Iatruun however believes the griffon to be a demon, and is willing to do whatever it takes to sent it back to the Abyss. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Large town Category:North Category:Made by KoolKobold